


You're My Favourite Place

by gallybobally71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harrys moves from the city, i have a thing for them singing together so yeah they do that too, idk what else to tag this ok, its mostly about niall and harry, louis mentioned, niall lives in the country, the other boys arent in it sorry, the other characters arent in it much either, theres a little bit of smut, they meet and fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallybobally71/pseuds/gallybobally71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the hundreds of thousands of stars and planets out in the universe, Harry was lucky enough to be stuck on this one with the boy of his dreams, and he couldn’t be happier.</p><p>Harry moves to the country, and hates it, until he meets Niall, who makes him fall in love with the country and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favourite Place

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first 1D fic i hope u enjoy it
> 
> not betad so all mistakes are mine x

Harry didn’t understand why they had to move.

They had lived in the same house in the city for his entire life. He loved the city, he loved his house, he never wanted to leave it. But now they were moving to the country to fulfill one of his mum’s biggest dreams. And Harry hated it.

He hated the country. There was nothing to do in the country. It was boring. He hated how there was nothing around him for miles. The closest Starbucks was 10 miles away. Harry couldn’t understand why his mum, or anyone for that matter, wanted to live out here. If it was up to him, he would never leave the city ever. Hell, he’d sell his soul to move back.

But what was done was done. They were moved in and settled, and they weren’t going back, no matter how much Harry protested. His mum was happy, though, and Harry thought he could bear with it, even though he wasn’t happy here. Seeing his mum excited like she had just won the lottery made it a bit easier.

Harry couldn’t stop complaining about moving. He knew he was being stubborn about it, but he couldn’t help but be upset about leaving his entire life behind. He had left his house, his school, his friends all behind, and now he had nothing, so yeah, he was bitter.

Everyday his mum would ask him how he was when he came down for breakfast, and everyday he would reply, “miserable.” His mum would just exhale and shake her head, and fill his plate with whatever food she had made that morning. Gemma would tell him to stop being such a whiney brat, and Harry would stick his tongue out at her in response. His dad would just look at him before starting to eat.

It went on like this for a week before Harry’s dad had had enough. Harry was moping around the house, waiting for his mum and Gemma to return home from the store so they could eat. His dad came in from outside and saw him pouting at the kitchen table.

“Jesus, Harry, would it kill you to smile?” His dad says to him, taking off his boots.

“Nothing to smile about.” Harry replies dully.

His dad exhales loudly. “Look, I know you don’t like it here, but-”

“Don’t like it here?” Harry laughs loudly. “I hate it here! Why did we have to move out here anyways?”

“Because, Harry, this is your mother’s dream! Anne’s wanted to live in the countryside since she was little, you know that! She wanted to move here!” His dad beams, his voice growing louder with frustration.

“What about me? I don’t want to be here!” Harry yells angrily.

“Well, you have no choice.” His dad says after a moment, his voice quieter. “You’re here until you’re able to live on your own.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He gets up from the table and heads to the front door.

“Where are you going?” His dad calls out from behind him.

Harry shoves his shoes on and opens the door. “I’m going for a walk.” He says, closing the door behind him. He walks down the path from the house to the road, and takes a right, hoping to get to the little market about a mile down the road that they had passed when they were moving. He could really go for something to eat, like ice cream or a chocolate bar, anything really. Anything to stop his stomach from rumbling and to take his mind off of things.

It’s apparent to Harry that he’s gone the wrong way when a white house with red shutters comes into view, and not the light blue house that he remembers passing. He stops in front of the house and looks at it. It’s a nice house, a bit bigger than his own. There’s a porch on the front, and a porch swing in the corner of it. Harry thinks that an older couple must live there. He sees two horses grazing in the field off to the side of the house, and hears a distant mooing.

Harry wonders how anyone would want to live here.

“Lost, mate?” A voice comes from behind Harry. Harry startles and spins around on his heel, and sees a boy who looks his age standing there. He’s a bit shorter than Harry, and he’s got tuffs of blond hair peeking out from under one of those flat caps. He’s looking up at Harry with these bright blue eyes and a goofy grin, and Harry thinks he’s beautiful.

Harry realizes he’s staring. “I uh- no, I’m not lost… I don’t think.” He wants to smack himself for sounding so stupid. But it’s not his fault the boy has taken away his ability to speak properly.

The boy chuckles. “Just admiring me house, then?”

Harry tilts his head at the boy, confused. He looks back at the house they’re standing in front of, then back at the blond boy. It hits him then. “Oh, uh, this is your house?” Harry really wishes the boy would stop making him talk because he keeps making a fool of himself.

“Yep, I live there.” The boy replies, and adds, “M’name’s Niall.”

“Harry.”

The boy- Niall, smiles at Harry. “So what’re ya doing all the way out here?”

“Well I was trying to get to the market to get something to eat, but I guess I went the wrong way.” Harry tells Niall.

Niall looks at Harry head to toe, like he’s studying him. “You’re not from around here, are ya?”

Harry looks at what he’s wearing, and yeah, it’s obvious he’s not a country boy. “You can tell?” He laughs, and Niall laughs, too. Niall’s laugh is loud and cheerful, and Harry thinks it’s one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard. “Nah, I just moved in down the street about a week ago.”

“Ah,” Niall says, realization coming across his face. “Makes sense why you look like you have no clue where you are.”

“Yeah.” Harry says bashfully.

“Want to come in? You look tired from all the getting lost you’ve been doing.” Niall teases.

Harry doesn’t want to tell Niall that he should probably be going back home, but he also doesn’t want to be rude. Besides, he could probably spare a few minutes. “Are you sure?” He asks.

Niall nods. “Absolutely. My ma’s probably got a pot of tea on right now.” He says, walking up the path to his house. He turns back to look at Harry, who’s still standing on the road. “You coming?”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry walks up to Niall and follows him into his house.

They sit down at the kitchen table once Niall introduced Harry to his ma, Maura. She didn’t have any tea on, but she made them some anyways.

“How’re ya liking it out here so far?” Maura asks Harry, after Niall explains to her how they met.

Harry sighs. “I’m not enjoying it much.” He says, sipping his tea.

Maura frowns. “That’s a shame. It’s lovely out here.”

“He’s from the city, ma.” Niall says like it’s the most obvious thing

She nods. “It will take some time to get used to, but once you do, you’ll see just how wonderful it is out here. You’ll never want to go to the city again. Trust me, I was the same way.” She tells Harry with a soft smile.

Harry doesn’t know why, but he believes her. “I hope so.”

They talk for a bit, getting to know each other, before Maura gets up to start making dinner. She tells Harry that he’s more than welcome to stay for dinner, and he wants say that he should head home now, but Niall’s sitting beside him grinning and nodding at him excitedly, so how could Harry say no.

Harry’s glad he stayed, because Niall’s ma made this amazing lasagna that was so good, Harry thinks if he could only eat one food for the rest of his life, it would be Maura’s lasagna.

He meets the rest of Niall’s family, his dad Bobby, and his brother Greg. He finds out that Greg has a girlfriend, Denise, who he stays with often. Harry decides he likes Niall’s family. They’re nice people and easy to get along with, just like Niall.

After dinner, he and Niall went up to Niall’s room to play some FIFA. Harry’s not big on football, but Niall likes it, so he lets Niall win. Besides, he’s not very good at the game, so it was more like Niall kicked his ass without even trying. Harry’s okay with it, though, because he likes how excited and happy Niall gets every time he scores on Harry.

They had just finished their third match when Harry feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees he has a text from Gemma. where r u, haz? it reads.

“Who’s Gemma and what’s a haz?” Niall asks, reading the text from over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry looks at Niall. “Gemma’s my sister.” He tells him. “And that’s what she calls me.”

“She calls you Haz?”

“Hazza, Haz, yeah.” Harry shrugs. “I have no idea why.”

“Alright.” Niall said, turning back to the game.

Harry looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was almost 9pm. He noticed that it had just got dark outside. “I should probably get going. My mum’s probably worried about me.”

“Yeah, okay.” Niall shut the game off and stood up.

Harry stood up as well. They head downstairs and stood at the front door. They put on their shoes and stepped outside.

“I could walk you home, if you want.” Niall suggests, looking at his feet. “Don’t want ya getting lost again.”

Harry smiles at Niall’s shyness. “That’d be nice.”

Niall looks up at Harry. “Yeah?”

Harry nods. “But we gotta go now, don’t want to get into too much trouble.” He says. He pulls out his phone and quickly sends Gemma a text saying he’s coming home now. He puts it away and they start walking towards Harry’s house.

They walk in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s company. Harry glances down at Niall every so often, looking away every time Niall catches him. Harry takes in the way Niall looks in the moonlight, like he’s something ethereal. How the light of the moon dances in his hair, making the blond look silver, and how the soft, pale glow illuminates his face magnificently. How it brings out his features and makes him look so pretty. Harry wants to kiss him.

He thinks he’s gone mad for having a crush on a boy he just met.

Harry’s thoughts are broken when Niall speaks.

“How come you don’t like it here?” He asks curiously.

Harry bites his lip. “It’s not the city.” He says. He doesn’t want to tell Niall every reason why, so that’s what he comes up with.

Niall frowns. “There’s not one thing you like about the country?”

I like you, Harry wants to say, but doesn’t. His mouth must have betrayed his mind, though, because then Niall says, “You like me?”

Harry almost chokes. The way Niall says it confuses Harry, he can’t determine what Niall means by it. “I uh, yeah, I like you.” He says, quickly adding, “I like your family, too. Especially your mum’s lasagna.”

“Oh.” Niall says deflated. Harry wishes he could take it back. “That’s good, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Harry mumbles. He mentally smacks himself for making a fool of himself yet again.

They walk silently again, the only sound the gravel scuffing under their shoes as they move. They come up to Harry’s house a few minutes after. It’s a light shade of yellow, but it’s grey in the dim moonlight.

“This is my place.” Harry says, stopping at the foot of the dirt path that leads up to his door. He wonders when his dad will put stone over it, so they don’t track mud inside anymore.

“Not too far from mine, only took us about 20 minutes.” Niall says. He’s smiling at Harry again, like nothing had happened. “It was nice t’meet ya, Harry.”

“You too, and thank you for letting me stay at your house for a bit.” Harry says.

“You should come again, I know my ma would love to see you.”

Harry grins. “Would love to.”

Niall takes a few steps backwards. “I’ll see ya, Harry.” He turns to walk away.

“Niall, wait!” Harry calls out to him. Niall turns around and walks back over to him.

“What’s up?”

“Let me put my number in your phone, yeah? So you can text me when you get home so I know you’re safe.” Harry says quickly.

Niall smirks at him. “Yeah, sure.” He hands Harry his phone. Harry puts his number in, and hands it back to Niall.

“Text me when you get back.” Harry tells Niall, his voice sounding more serious than he meant.

Niall chuckles. “I’ll be fine, Harry. Lived here me whole life, and I’ve walked these roads hundreds of times alone in the dark. Still alive.”

Harry looks at him. “Okay, well just text me anyways.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Yes, ma, I will.” He grins cheekily at Harry.

“Bye, Niall.” Harry waves as Niall walks away.

“Bye, Harry.”

Niall texts Harry forty-five minutes later. _home_ , is all it says.

Harry shakes his head and replies, How come it took you so long? x

 _got ina fight wit a bear_ , Niall responds a couple minutes later.

Harry’s eyes widen in horror. There are bears out here? He texts back

_yeh, beat him tho. he ran cuz how strong i am._

_no of course theres no bears dummy_

Harry can’t help but laugh. Okay, good.

 _night haz_ , Niall texts after a few minutes.

Harry smiles at the use of his nickname. Goodnight, Niall x

 

Harry was woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating on his side table. He groans and rolls over, and grabs it off the table. The screen is lit up with a call from Niall.

“Hello?” He answers.

“Harry!” Niall’s cheery voice comes from the phone.

Harry rubs his eyes and sits up. “Niall? What time is it?”

“It’s eleven, Haz. Were you still sleeping?”

Harry nods, but remembers that Niall can’t seem him and says, “Yeah, I was. What do you want?”

He hears Niall laugh. “Come outside.”

“Outside? Why?” Harry asks. He’s already out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans.

“Just, come. I’m out front.” Niall says before hanging up. Harry looks at the phone, offended.

“Rude.” He says to it, even though Niall can’t hear it. He takes a plain black t-shirt out of his drawer and slips it over his head. He puts his phone in his pocket and goes downstairs. The living room and kitchen are empty. He knows Gemma is still asleep, and he can see his mum and dad out in the backyard doing something that Harry doesn’t really care about. He shrugs, and puts his shoes on, and heads out the front door without telling them he’s leaving. Niall’s sitting on the grass in his front yard. Harry smiles when he sees him. He had missed Niall, having not seen him for over a week.

“Hey Ni.” Harry greets.

“Took ya long enough!” Niall says, getting up off the ground. “C’mon, wanna show you something.”

Harry scrunches his face. “Okay?” He’s not sure about it, but he follows Niall anyways.

They walk down the road towards Niall’s house. There’s nothing between their houses, besides fields of grass and groups of trees. After a few minutes, they come up to a large maple tree that’s surrounded by smaller ones, and Niall walks up to it. Harry follows him, unsure of what he’s doing. He watches Niall walk into the forested area, and Harry isn’t sure he wants to follow.

Niall turns around and sees Harry standing by the big tree. “Harry, c’mon!” He urges.

“I don’t know if I should.” Harry says.

Niall huffs impatiently. He walks back over to Harry, grabs him by the wrist, and pulls him into the trees.

“Niall,” Harry says when Niall lets go of his hand. “I’m not really dressed for walking in the forest.”

“That’s your own fault.” Niall laughs.

Harry follows Niall for a couple minutes, staying close behind him as they walk along a dirt trail. He doesn’t know how Niall knows where the path is, it’s so small and covered by overgrown brush, that if you didn’t know it was there you wouldn’t see it.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Harry asks, fearing that they’re lost.

“Shh,” Niall hushes him. “Of course I know where I’m going.”

Harry puts his hands up in defence behind Niall’s back, and keeps following him.

After another minute or two of walking, they come up to a small opening in the brush. They walk through the opening, and Harry’s amazed by what he sees. There’s a body of water, Harry’s not sure if it’s a pond or a lake. It’s clear and blue, the sun glistening on the ripples, making it appear as if there’s glitter dancing across the surface. There’s a short wooden dock extending about 6 feet into the water. A dark green lawn chair sits on the dock, facing the water.

Harry takes in his surroundings. The water is surrounded by thick trees, creating privacy from all angles. It’s secluded, and Harry wonders how Niall found this place.

“Wow,” Harry says. The beauty of the place rendered him almost speechless.

“Nice, innit?” Niall says, watching Harry take everything in.

Harry nods. “It’s beautiful. How’d you find it?”

Niall shrugs. “Was wandering one day, and stumbled across what looked like a path, so I followed it and it lead here.”

“Are we allowed here?” Harry asks. He hopes they’re not trespassing on someone’s property.

“Dunno. Don’t see why we wouldn’t be.” Niall tells him. Harry looks at him wide-eyed, and Niall rolls his eyes at him. “I haven’t seen anyone here in years, H. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh.” Harry says, noticing the nickname Niall has given him. He walks down to the dock with Niall right behind him. “So you come here a lot?” He asks.

“Yeah. Whenever I need t’ get away I come here.”

“You brought this chair, then?” Harry asks, walking up to the lawn chair and sitting in it.

Niall smiles at him, and sits on the dock beside Harry. “It’s a lot more comfortable than this.” He says, patting the wood.

“I bet.” Harry chuckles. “It’s gotta get boring just sitting here, though.”

Niall hums in agreement. “I bring my guitar down here most times.”

Harry looks down at Niall. “You play the guitar?”

Niall grins. “Yeah, I do.” He says. “Will hav’ta play for you sometime.”

“Would you teach me, maybe?” Harry asks.

“Sure.”

“Cool.” Harry says, trying to hide his excitement, but failing.

 

Harry started hanging out with Niall every day after that. Some days they would sit up in Niall’s room and play video games or watch movies. Other days they would wander around, and Niall would show Harry some of the cool places that he’d discovered over the years, like the cliff to the west that had the best view of the sunset.

But most days they would sit down at the lake. Niall had even brought Harry his own red lawn chair to sit in, so neither of them would have to sit on the dock. Niall would bring his guitar and play for Harry. He’d often sing the songs he was playing, and Harry would sing along to the songs if he knew them. Niall had told him that he had a lovely singing voice, and it made Harry’s heart melt.

It quickly became Harry’s favourite thing. He loved the days when he and Niall would sit by the water and talk and laugh and sing. Harry would always bring snacks and drinks, and he loved the way Niall’s face would light up at the food every time.

Niall would tell Harry jokes, and Harry would always laugh at them, no matter how dumb they were, and that Niall would laugh at Harry’s jokes, even though they were terrible. He loved how Niall could always make him laugh, even when Harry was having a bad day.

Harry loved that Niall would play his guitar for him, how good he was at it, and how their voices complimented each other so well, always creating a beautiful harmony when they sang.

Harry loved how beautiful Niall was. How his dyed-blond hair had grown out to show his brown roots, and how it would stick out under his flat cap. The way his smile lit up his whole face, how his face would scrunch up and his eyes would crinkle when he laughed extra hard. He loved Niall’s eyes, which were bluer than the lake where they sat most days, and how they shone brighter than a supernova whenever he saw Harry.

What Harry loved the most about Niall, was how beautiful and pure his soul was. Niall was so nice and sweet and genuine. Niall saw the good in everyone and everything. He loved his ma and da and brother immensely. He always made sure that Harry was comfortable and enjoying himself. Whenever Harry was having a bad day, he never hesitated to put on one of Harry’s favourite movies and pull him in to cuddle. Cuddling always made Harry feel better, and Niall somehow knew.

Niall loved music and his family and the outdoors. He loved the way the water felt when he kicked his feet in it. He loved the way the trees moved in the wind, the way the clouds moved across the sky. Niall loved the flowers and wind and the sun and the sky and the moon and the stars and everything around him. He loved how wonderful and beautiful the world was and he made sure Harry saw it, too.

He made Harry see the beauty in country.

 

Ever since Harry met Niall a month ago, he started waking up earlier than he ever thought he would. Usually Niall would call Harry around 9:30 in the morning to get him to come outside with him. Harry wanted to kill him for it at first, but now he appreciated it, since he got to spend more time with Niall.

Harry wakes up a little later than normal one day. He checks his phone, and he’s got a text from Niall. _wake up haz im bored_ , it says. Harry smiles to himself. Of course Niall would be bored at 10am. He finds himself missing Niall, even though he saw him just last night. Harry frowns at that. How could it be possible to miss someone you saw the night before?

He texts Niall back to tell him he’s awake, and gets up out of bed. He puts on a pair of loose black skinny jeans, and pulls on a thin white shirt that has some sort of geometric design on it. He then heads downstairs, and finds Gemma sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

“Hey, Gem.” Harry says, sitting down across from her.

Gemma looks up, slightly surprised to see him. “Long time no see.” She says.

Harry rolls his eyes. “You know how people work, right?”

“What?” Gemma asks, brows knitted in confusion.

“What’s it mean when you hang out with someone a lot, and you start to miss them when you’re not around them, even though you were just with them?” Harry asks.

Gemma eyes him suspiciously, “Why? Who do you miss, Harry?”

“No, I-” Harry says nervously. “Not me, uh, Louis, from back home asked me and I, uh, figured you would know better than me.”

“Louis asked you that? Didn’t think you still talked to him.” Gemma admits.

Harry doesn’t want to tell her that he doesn’t really talk to Louis anymore, or any of his old friends for that matter. He wants to tell her that he only ever talks to Niall now, and that’s who this is about, but he remembers that he never told his sister about Niall. So he lies instead. “Yeah, we still talk.”

Gemma purses her lips. “Okay, well, usually when you hang out with someone and you miss them after, it means you have some sort of feelings for them.” She tells him.

“What kind of feelings?”

“I don’t know, Haz, could just be a crush or it could mean you’re in love.”

Harry bites his lip. “How do you tell the difference between the two?”

“Do you think I’m some kind of love expert?” Gemma asks. Harry just stares at her, so she continues. “Well, a crush is when you just like someone for their appearance and personality, or think they’re funny or whatever. But love is like, whenever you see them, you feel warm and happy inside. You want them to smile and laugh and be happy all the time. When you’re with them, you never want to leave them, and when you’re away from them, you’re basically counting down the minutes until you get to see them again. You find yourself smiling whenever you think about them, and you find yourself thinking about them all the time. You just feel, better, whenever you’re around them.”

“You should write a book.” Harry tells her. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and takes it out. Niall sent him a text, _good, come over. wanna show u sumthin._ He smiles, and tells Niall he’ll be over in a few before putting his phone away. He can feel Gemma staring at him.

“Was that Louis?” She asks.

“Yeah,” Harry lies. “Gonna tell him what you said. Thanks, Gem.”

“Yeah, no problem.” She says as she gets up and puts her bowl in the sink.

Harry watches as she goes back upstairs and waits until he hears her door close before he gets up from the table and leaves the house.

While Harry’s walking to Niall’s, it hits him that, yeah, he might be in love with Niall.

Harry gets to Niall’s in about 15 minutes. He sees that the cars are gone, so Niall’s parents and brother must be gone out. Harry lets himself in, knowing full well that Niall wouldn’t come down to let him in. He goes upstairs and knocks twice on Niall’s door before opening it and walking in. He closes the door behind him. Niall’s sitting on his bed, wearing only a light grey pair of sweatpants. He’s got his guitar on his lap, and smiles sweetly at Harry.

“Hey.” Harry says softly.

“That was quick.” Niall points out.

“Wanted to see what you had to show me.” Harry tells him.

Niall leans over and pats the space in front of him. “Sit.”

Harry pads over and sits cross legged in front of Niall. He rests his head in his hands and watches Niall contently.

“Was working on a song.” Niall says, looking down at his fingers resting on his guitar.

“You wrote a song?” Harry asks enthusiastically.

“Yeah,” Niall says shyly. “Wanted t’ show you it, see if ya like it.”

Harry smiles at Niall. “Play it for me.”

Niall strums a few chords before he begins to sing, “My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships. Drifting, weightless, waves try to break it. I’d do anything to save it. Why is it so hard to say it?”

Harry smiles affectionately at Niall when he looks up at Harry. Niall smiles back shyly before looking back down at his fingers moving on the strings and continues, “My heart, your heart, sit tight like book ends. Pages, between us, written with no end. So many words we’re not saying, don’t want to wait ‘til it’s gone.”

Niall looks Harry in the eyes as his sings the last line, “You make me strong.”  
  
Harry doesn't know what makes him do it. Maybe it's the fact that Niall is singing and playing so beautifully and raw and straight from the heart. Perhaps it's because he looks so beautiful doing so. Or Harry's gone insane and thinks that maybe, just maybe, Niall feels the same way that he does. It's probably the last one. Whatever it is, it makes Harry lean over, cup Niall's cheek in his hand, and kiss him. It's soft and hesitant and nice. He feels Niall pull back, though, and that makes Harry regret it instantly. 

"Harry..." Niall says. 

"Niall I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me. I-" Harry rambles. 

"Harry, it's okay-" Niall tries to say but Harry talks over him. 

"I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go-"

"Harry!" Niall says loudly. He places his hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention and lets it slowly slide to his elbow. "It's alright! You just surprised me, that's all." Niall tells him. 

"I-" Harry starts to say, but this time Niall's the one to interrupt. 

"I'd like it if you'd kiss me again." Niall smiles. 

A grin slowly creeps onto Harry's face. "Yeah?" Niall nods and that's all Harry needs to lean in again and press his lips to Niall's. Niall kisses back this time, and moves his hand from Harry's elbow to his neck, and pulls him closer.

It's awkward, though, with the guitar sandwiched between the two of them. Niall chuckles into the kiss and pulls away. He places his guitar carefully on the floor beside his bed and kisses Harry again. Harry scoots closer, and licks Niall's bottom lip, asking for permission. Niall opens his mouth, granting Harry access, and moans when Harry deeps the kiss. The sound is the hottest thing Harry's ever heard, and it goes straight to his dick. Niall moves to lie down, and pulls Harry down on top of him.

They kiss feverishly, and it's everything Harry's ever dreamed of. He ruts down against Niall and he can feel that Niall is just as hard as he is. Harry swallows down a gasp from Niall as he grinds down against him, the friction almost unbearable.

Harry kisses Niall once, twice more before he starts planting wet kisses along Niall's jaw. Niall's hands find their way into Harry's hair and he tangles his fingers in Harry's curls as Harry kisses down his neck. Niall lets out a deep moan when Harry nips his neck and starts sucking a mark. Harry grins smugly at the red and purple mark that’s already forming and kisses it tenderly.

Niall tugs on Harry’s shirt, and Harry quickly pulls it off and tosses it on the floor. Niall runs his hands up and down Harry’s chest, feeling his bare skin for the first time. His kisses Harry again, this time desperate and needy.

Harry pulls away and looks at Niall. The blue in his eyes are darker than Harry’s ever seen, and his pupils are blown wide with lust. He kisses down Niall’s bare chest before stopping at his waistband. He rubs his thumbs in circles where Niall’s hip bones are jutting out slightly. “Wanna suck you off.” Harry says lowly, hovering over Niall’s crotch.

“Yeah.” Niall nods. He lifts his hips up and Harry pulls off his pants, his dick springing free. Harry spits on his hand, and starts pumping Niall’s cock with it. He thumbs the slit, rubbing the precum and mixing it with his spit.

“Harry, please.” Niall whines after a few more strokes. Harry looks at Niall, takes him in. He looks so vulnerable, lying naked in front of Harry, basically begging him to do more.

He looks so hot and beautiful and Harry wishes he could stare at Niall like this for the rest of his life. Instead, he takes Niall in his mouth, and grasps what he can’t fit with his hand. Harry bobs up and down, flattening his tongue on the underside of Niall’s cock.

“Fuckkkk,” Niall moans. “Yer so fuckin’ good, Haz. So hot.”

Harry hums in response and it sends a shockwave through Niall’s body. Harry looks up and sees Niall watching him.

“So good,” Niall says. “So pretty with yer mouth on my cock.” He throws his head back and lets out a string of curses as Harry sucks faster. His hands go to Harry’s head and he grips onto his hair.

“Harry I-” Niall pulls on Harry’s hair. “m’gonna cum.” He warns, right as he cums down the back of Harry’s throat with a deep moan. Harry swallows his cum and pulls off of Niall’s cock with a pop. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and sits back on his knees. Niall looks absolutely wrecked, he’s got his arm thrown over his eyes and he’s panting. Harry grins triumphantly. He’s the one who did this to Niall, and it makes the butterflies dance in his stomach.

Harry goes to move but Niall sits up. “My turn t’ blow you.” Niall says, pushing Harry to lie down. He does, and Niall crawls on top of him. He kisses Harry, and licks his way into Harry’s mouth. “Love tasting me on you. So hot.” Niall growls.

“Love tasting you.” Harry tells him.

Niall smirks at Harry. He moves so he’s sitting between Harry’s thighs. He unzips Harry’s jeans, and pulls them and his boxers off in one go. Harry sighs in relief as his dick is released from its cloth prison, already leaking precum. Niall rubs the precum down Harry’s length, and licks up the underside of his cock.

Harry runs his fingers through Niall’s hair, gently tugging when Niall takes his dick in his mouth. Niall tests how far he can go, slowly taking more of Harry in. He gags a bit when the tip hits the back of his throat, but he doesn’t stop.

“Ni,” Harry moans. “Feels so good.”

Niall continues working Harry’s cock with his mouth, loving the way Harry’s coming undone underneath him, because of him. He’s never done this before, but he copies what Harry did, using his hand to compensate for what he can’t take in his mouth.

“So good, Niall. So fuckin’ hot, so pretty, perfect, fuck.” Harry pants.

Niall hums around his cock like Harry did, pleased with the way it makes Harry throw his head back and moan.

“Fuck, Ni, gonna- fuck gonna cum.” Harry tells him in warning. Harry pulls Niall’s hair roughly as he shoots hot streaks of cum down the back of Niall’s throat. Niall swallows it down and pulls off, wiping his mouth on his arm. He grins smugly at Harry, who’s absolutely gone.

Niall crawls up and lays down beside Harry, who’s trying to catch his breath. Niall watches him contently as he comes down from his high.

Harry turns his head to face Niall when he gets his bearings back. “Fuck Niall, that was so good.” He tells Niall.

“Yeah?” Niall smirks. “Never done that before.”

Harry looks at him, bewildered. “Are you serious?”

Niall chuckles. “Never done anything with a guy before.” He admits.

“Wow,” Harry says, “You were really fucking good for your first time.”

“Thanks?” Niall says, unsure if that’s suppose to be a compliment or not. “Wanted t’ do that for a while, though.”

“What, blow me?” Harry teases.

Niall smiles shyly at Harry, and moves so that his head is in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry’s quick to wrap his arm around Niall, and places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Well, blow ya, yeah. But wanted t’ kiss you, too.” Niall tells him. He feels Harry smile against his forehead.

“Wanted to kiss you for a long time, too.” Harry says. “Glad I did.”

 

Harry’s really glad he kissed Niall. Because now, instead of just watching movies, they get to cuddle and watch. They get to hold hands while they walk around now. Harry gets to kiss Niall whenever he want. Harry gets to make Niall lose his mind whenever he likes. They get to kiss and cuddle and touch and Harry never wants it to stop.

Harry’s so madly in love with the blond boy down the road he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

He’s known Niall for two months now, and Harry’s yet to tell his family about it. They know something’s up, though. He gets up earlier than he ever has. He doesn’t complain about moving anymore. He smiles a lot more, he looks happy and alive.

It’s not like Harry hasn’t wanted to tell them about Niall. It’s just, he doesn’t know how. How do you tell your family that you met a boy one day and now you’re madly in love with him? He’s not sure how they’ll take it, either. So he doesn’t tell them.

Gemma’s the most suspicious, though. Her brother is always gone when she wakes up, and when he gets back home, all he tells her is that he was out for a walk. She knows it’s a load of bull. Harry never used to go out for walks when they lived in the city. It’s odd that he now goes out on them everyday.

She decides that if he won’t tell her where he’s going, she’s gonna find out for herself.

Gemma sets her alarm early one morning, and waits until she hears Harry’s bedroom door open and close. She watches from her bedroom window as he heads right down the street. She dresses quickly, and heads downstairs and out the door to follow him. She makes sure to stay a good distance behind her brother, so he’s not alerted by her presence.

Gemma follows him for a few minutes, and is confused when he turns and walks into the trees on the side of the road. She continues after him, though, determined to find out where Harry’s been going all these weeks. They go down a path that looks worn down, the vegetation having been stepped on and flattened. Gemma thinks Harry must go here a lot.

Soon, Harry disappears into an opening, and Gemma hides behind a tree. They’re at a lake that’s surrounded by trees, and she wonders how Harry knows this place. She watches him walk over to a short dock, and she sees another person sitting in a chair. It’s a boy, with blond hair and a guitar, and she figures Harry must know him, because the boy’s face lights up when Harry walks up to him. Harry leans down and kisses him on the cheek, and Gemma’s shocked. Does her brother have a secret boyfriend?

Harry sits down and says something to the boy that Gemma can’t hear, but it must be funny because the blond boy throws his head back and barks out a laugh. Harry’s grinning at him, obviously pleased that the boy found whatever he said to be so funny.

Gemma’s amazed with the way the two get along. It’s like they’ve known each other for a very long time. They talk for a bit, and Gemma wishes she could hear what they were saying, instead of just the sound of their voices.

Eventually, the blond boy begins strumming on his guitar, and starts singing a song that Gemma isn’t familiar with. The boy’s good, Gemma thinks. He plays the guitar pretty well, and his voice is soft and sweet.

Then Harry joins in, singing along with the boy. Their voices go together beautifully, harmonizing at the chorus. Gemma’s always loved her brother’s singing voice, but the way their voices sound together sends a shiver down her spine and goosebumps form on her arms.

She suddenly feels like she’s intruding, witnessing something that she shouldn’t. Something that’s private, and important, and close to her brother’s heart. Gemma quietly retreats, making sure not to disturb anything around her as to not draw attention to where she is. She makes her way back home, and wonders why Harry didn’t tell her about this boy in his life.

 

Harry gets home around dinner time that night. He sees just his mum and Gemma sitting around the kitchen table, his dad must be at work. They eye him as he takes a seat at the table. His mum made pasta for dinner, and as much as he loves Maura’s cooking, he’s missed his mum’s. He dishes some onto his plate and starts to eat, but he can’t help but feel their eyes on him. He looks up, and they’re both staring at him.

Harry swallows what’s in his mouth. “What?” He asks, unsure of why they’re looking at him like that.

“How was your walk?” Gemma asks.

“It was good.” Harry tells her.

“It was just good?” She says.

“Yeah?” Harry replies, confused. “Why?”

Gemma twirls her hair with her fingers. “Just wondering if it was the blond boy you met made it more than good or not.” She says, nonchalantly.

Harry feels his face getting hot. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lies.

“Really? So you don’t know a blond boy who sings and plays the guitar?” Gemma asks pointedly.

“I-” Harry stutters, a blush creeping up his neck.

“I know about him, Harry.” Gemma tells him. “I followed you this morning.”

“Gemma,” Anne warns.

“Why didn’t you tell us about him?” Gemma asks.

Harry swallows. “I don’t know.” He says quietly.

Anne looks between her two kids, confused. “What’s she talking about, Harry?”

Harry sighs. “I met this boy a while ago. His name is Niall, and he lives down the road. I’ve been hanging out with him a lot, that’s where I’ve been going.” Harry admits.

Anne smiles at him. “You’ve made a friend?”

Harry nods, “Yeah.” Gemma send him a knowing look, but doesn’t say anything else.

“I would love to meet him.” His mum beams. “Invite him over for dinner tomorrow.”

“I don’t-” Harry hesitates. He’s not sure if he wants to, but Gemma’s giving him this sweet smile and his mum looks so happy, he can’t say no. “Yeah, okay.”

“Lovely.” Anne says, and they go back to eating.

 

“My mum wants to meet you.” Harry says to Niall on the phone the next day.

“You finally told her about me?” Niall asks. Harry can hear the excitement in his voice.

“Well I told her about my friend, Niall. Not my boyfriend, Niall.” Harry tells him.

Niall scoffs. “Wow, I thought I meant something t’ ya.” He teases.

Harry chuckles. “Oh shut it. You know you do.”

“Fine, when do you want me to meet her?” Niall questions.

“Tonight? Come for dinner.” Harry replies.

“I’ll have to check my schedule…” Niall says. Harry hears him flipping through pages that he knows for sure is not a schedule.

Harry shakes his head. “Give it up, Ni. I know you’re not busy.”

Niall tuts. “How can you be so sure? You haven’t seen my schedule. You’re lucky, though. I happen t’ be free tonight.”

“You’re free every night.” Harry laughs.

“Only for you, babe.”

“Just come over for 6, okay?” Harry says.

“Yeah, sure. See ya then.” Niall responds, and hangs up the phone.

“Dick.” Harry says to himself. He’s suddenly nervous. All of this is so sudden. Yesterday his family didn’t know about Niall, and now they’re meeting him. Harry just hopes it works out.

 

Niall gets to Harry’s at 6:05. He knocks on the door and Harry answers it immediately. “You’re late.” Harry teases.

“Sorry,” Niall says sarcastically. “Only been here once before and that was like months ago. Surprised I even remembered where it was.”

“Whatever, just get in here. Dinner’s almost ready.” Harry moves to the side to let Niall in, and closes the door behind him. He leads Niall to the kitchen, where his mum and sister are finishing up dinner. They walk into the kitchen and both Anne and Gemma immediately look up from what they’re doing.

Harry rolls his eyes at the excitement on their faces and says, “Mum, Gem, this is Niall.” He motions to Niall and Niall waves to them, a grin plastered to his face. “Niall, this is my mum, Anne, and my sister, Gemma. My dad’s at work so you can’t meet him yet.”

Niall nods. “Please t’ meet the both of ya.” Niall says, extending his arm to shake both of their hands. “Y’know, I was starting to think Haz didn’t have a family.” He jokes. Gemma raises her eyebrow at Niall’s use of Harry’s nickname and Harry shoots her a look to not say a word.

Harry sits down at the table, and Niall sits as well, while Gemma and Anne finish preparing their meal.

They finish a few minutes later and join the two boys at the table, Anne placing a casserole dish in the middle of the table before sitting. She dishes it out and everyone starts eating.

“So, how did you boys meet, anyways?” Anne asks after a bit.

“Found Harry lost outside me house.” Niall tells her.

Anne laughs, “Harold’s never been good with directions.” Harry looks at her like she’s crossed a line.

Niall barks out a laugh. He turns to Harry and says, “Your name is Harold?” Harry purses his lips and nods. “Oh my god, that’s brilliant.” Niall adds.

“Anyways,” Harry says. “I wasn’t lost, I just went the wrong way. I was tryna get to the store.” He clarifies.

“Looked like a child who lost his ma in the store.” Niall teases. Harry rolls his eyes at that. “Invited him in, and haven’t been able t’ get rid of him since.” Anne and Gemma both laugh.

“You’re the one who always asks me to come outside, Ni.” Harry corrects.

“Whatever, Harry.” Niall says, turning his attention to Harry’s mum. “I have to say Anne, this casserole has got to be one of the best I’ve ever had.”

“I agree.” Harry says.

“Thank you, Niall.” Anne says sweetly.

Niall shoves another bite into his mouth. “Harry thinks my ma’s a better cook, though.” He teases, mouth full.

Anne looks at Harry in mock offence, and Harry’s eyes bulge out. “Niall! Stop lying to my mum! I didn’t say that.”

Niall grins smugly, loving how worked up Harry’s getting. “You said her lasagna was better.”

“Okay, that I did say.” Harry admits. “Mum can’t make lasagna.”

“It’s true,” Anne agrees. “It’s one dish I can’t get right, no matter how hard I try.” They all laugh at that.

“So, Niall,” Gemma says, breaking her stretch of silence. Niall looks at her and raises his brow. “Harry says you play the guitar.”

Niall nods. “Yeah, I do. Me and Haz have jam sessions together.” Niall says, looking at Harry fondly.

“Is that so?” Gemma questions.

“Yeah,” Harry says.

“Yep!” Niall replies enthusiastically. “I play and we sing together. Harry’s got a lovely voice.”

Harry smiles shyly. “Niall’s real good at guitar. Has yet to teach me, even though he said he would.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “You haven’t asked since the first time.” He tells Harry.

“You’ll have to play for us one day.” Anne says sweetly.

“Would love to.” Niall replies. “Harry’s gotta sing, though.”

 

“I’m glad I finally got to meet your family. They’re very lovely.” Niall says to Harry when the night is over. They’re standing outside his front door saying their goodbyes.

“It went a lot better than I expected.” Harry tells him.

“Dunno why you didn’t want t’ tell ‘em about me, though”

Harry shrugs. “I’m not sure anymore. I think they like you better than they like me.”

Niall laughs. “That’s not true. I’m just funnier, that’s all.”

“Whatever helps you fall asleep at night.”

“Hey, maybe now that they know about me, you can start spending the night.” Niall points out, giving Harry a suggestive look.

Harry scoffs. “You’re terrible.”

“But you love it.” Niall teases.

“Yeah…” Harry says softly. “You should get going, it’s getting pretty dark. Don’t want any bears to get ya.”

“Wow. Kicking me to the curb already. I see how it is.” Niall says, pretending to be offended. He goes to say something else, but Harry cuts him off with a kiss.

“Goodnight, Niall.” Harry says when he pulls away. “Thank you for coming tonight.”

“Anytime. Goodnight, Harry.” Niall replies. He pecks Harry’s lips quickly before taking off down the path to the road.

“Text me when you get home!” Harry calls out after him.

“You know I will.” Niall says, walking away.

Harry can’t help but smile when he walks back into the house. He sees his mum and sister sitting on the couch watching tv and goes in to join them. He’s not sure what they’re watching, but he doesn’t really care. It’s not like he’s watching it, anyways, when all he can do is think about Niall.

When the show ends, Gemma heads up to her room and leaves Harry with his mum. They sit and watch commercials quietly.

“Niall’s a nice boy.” Anne says after a bit.

“Yeah, he is.” Harry agrees.

“Quite funny, too.” She adds.

Harry chuckles, “He likes to think so, too.”

Anne goes quiet for a moment. “He makes you happy, doesn’t he?” It’s more of a statement than a question, but it still catches Harry off guard.

“What?” He asks.

Anne sighs. “You know I don’t care, Harry. I just care that you’re happy, and I’m glad you’ve found someone to make you happy.” She tells him.

“Yeah,” Harry says quietly. “He does make me happy.” He can’t deny that Niall really does make him happy.

“Good. I’m happy that you’re finally happy here.” Anne kisses him on the forehead before getting up and going into the washroom.

Harry’s left sitting there wondering why he ever thought to not tell his family about Niall.

 

“Y’know, when I met you almost 4 months ago, I never thought we’d end up laying and looking at the stars together.” Harry admits one night. They’re laying in the field beside Niall’s house, stargazing, wrapped up in a big blanket and huddled together to keep warm.

“Neither did I.” Niall laughs. “But here we are.” He finds Harry’s hand under the blanket and laces their fingers together.

“Never thought we’d end up dating, either.” Harry says.

“I did.” Niall says nonchalantly. Harry just kisses him in response.

They fall quiet for a bit, just staring up at the stars. It’s amazing, really, and Harry can’t wrap his mind around it. They’re staring up at this massive expanse, larger than either of them can comprehend, and it blows Harry’s mind. That, and the fact that out of the hundreds of thousands of stars and planets out in the universe, Harry was lucky enough to be stuck on this one with the boy of his dreams, and he couldn’t be happier.

“The view is much better out here than it is in the city, innit?” Niall asks after a while.

Harry nods. “It is. It’s beautiful.” He says, and then adds, “Almost as beautiful as you.”

Niall grins bashfully, and buries his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry wraps his arms tightly around Niall, and places kisses in his hair.

“Remember that day when I first met you, and you were walking me home, and you asked me if I liked anything about the country, and I said I liked you?” Harry brings up.

“Yeah,” Niall replies.

“I meant it. You were the only thing I liked about the country for a long time.” Harry tells him. “But then you showed me around, and showed me the beauty of everything here, and it changed me. You made me fall in love with the country, Niall.”

Niall hums in response, and Harry quietly adds, “And I think I’m falling in love with you.” It’s so quiet, it’s almost a whisper, and Harry’s not sure he said it, not sure if Niall heard it, because Niall doesn’t say anything for a minute.

Niall move his head back and looks at Harry. “You think you’re falling in love with me?” He asks in a whisper.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Harry answers. It’s the right one, too, because Niall smiles so widely, so brightly, it outshines every star in the sky above him. Harry can barely see him, but he thinks Niall’s the most beautiful he’s ever been.

Niall leans in and kisses Harry roughly. He pulls away and leans his forehead against Harry’s and says, “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed, it`s 3am and i just wanted to finish it.  
> also sorry for the cliche adding of one of their songs, but i couldn`t help it  
> also also writing smut is not in my forte so i apologize if it`s bad haha
> 
> anyways, i hope u liked my fic! thank u for reading it. kudos and comments are very appreciated! xx


End file.
